Jaakira Vurrykn
Biography Childhood Coming soon! A new life Coming soon! Two Sith Coming soon! First Mission Coming soon! A Witch and a Jedi Coming soon! A Slave to Darkness Coming soon! The Fanged God Coming soon! Confused Heart Coming soon! Betrayal Coming soon! iNSaNiTY Coming soon! The Asylum Coming soon! Dear Sister Coming soon! Escape Coming soon! Revenge Coming soon! Bittersweet Victory Coming soon! Return to Dathomir Coming soon! Nightsisters Coming soon! Appearance Jaakira appears to be a tall and lithe young woman with long, dark, rusty red hair that falls down to her waist. She has pale skin, adorned with several black tribal tattoos painted on her face, thighs, waist, hips, and back. She also has snakebite piercings and a belly piercing. Her teeth identify her as a predator, bearing small yet lethal fangs, though her most notable feature would be her eyes. Jaakira's eyes are like swirling pools of blood and fire, burning with the hatred of the whole galaxy. Gear - Nightsister Cowl - Demonic Amulet - Armored Corset - Intricate Bracers - Wrappings on Arms & Legs Weapons - Magick - Lightwhip - Lightsabers - Nightsister daggers - Nightsister energy bow - Nightsister energy lance - Chain-sickle Personality and traits Because of her dark past, Jaakira is sadistic, vengeful, and devious. Some would say that she's a psychopath-- that she has no compassion or feelings. But they are mistaken. Jaakira does feel emotions. Anger, sadness... even love. Relationships Hobbies - Art, Writing, Poetry, Music Beliefs '- Morality:' Like her fellow Nightsisters, Jaakira does not believe in morality. In Nightsister culture, morality is a lie made by the Jedi, and used to control people and how they think or act. '- Authority:' Jaakira absolutely despises authority and anything that has to do with domination, submission, control, etc. Her hatred for authority most likely comes from her own experiences with her former masters. That, and her ODD (Oppositional defiant disorder). Mental Disorders During her time at the asylum, Jaakira was diagnosed with the following: Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, Major depressive disorder, Oppositional defiant disorder, Anxiety disorder, Sadistic personality disorder Powers and abilities Jaakira is a powerful Nightsister, often using a lightwhip in battle, and is capable of dealing large amounts of damage to her enemies with a flurry of swift attacks. She is also a master of dark magick and necromancy. Skills - Various types of Art (Drawing, Writing, Poetry, etc.), Alchemy & Poisons, Herbalism, Cooking, Hunting, Tracking, Parkour, Martial Arts, Explosives, Bullwhip & Lightwhip Combat, Lightsaber Combat Nightsister Magick - Pyrokinesis, Necromancy, Healing, Banshee Scream, Siren's Voice Force Powers - Telekinesis, Force Push, Force Repulse, Force Jump, Force Lightning, Force Drain Strengths and Weaknesses Behind the Scenes My DeviantART: http://Jaakira.DeviantART.com/ Category:Female Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:Sentinel Category:Blademaster Category:The Unyielding Category:Duelist Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Assassin Category:Saber Master Category:Spy Category:Mercenary Category:Warrior Category:Master Builder Category:Member Category:Ace Pilot Category:Champion racer Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Force Demon Category:Rebellion Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Pilot Category:Rogue Category:Humans Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jar'Kai Form Masters Category:Nightsister Category:Sith Warrior Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Sniper Category:Poet Category:Dathomirian Category:Pirate Category:Ataru Form Masters Category:Smuggler Category:The Liberator Category:Criminals Category:Marksman Category:Artist Category:General Category:Weapon Master Category:Shien Form Masters Category:Sith Category:Outlaw Category:Hunter Category:Sith Witch Category:Wanted Characters Category:Sith Hand Category:Explorer Category:Sith Lord Category:Double agents Category:Sith Assassin Category:Jedi Hunter Category:Sith inquisitor Category:Veterans of the Nova Wars Category:Sith Empire Category:Marauder Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Scavenger Category:Class Rank:Scrapper Category:Class Rank:Privateer Category:Class Rank:Soldier Category:Class Rank:Gunslinger Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Minion Category:Class Rank:Acolyte Category:Class Rank:Apprentice Category:Class Rank:Mage Category:Class Rank:Dark Lord Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Class Rank:Runner Category:Class Rank:Swindler Category:Class Rank:Forger Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Class Rank:Deck Sweeper Category:Class Rank:Tech Assistant Category:Class Rank:Field Mechanic Category:Class Rank:Astro-Tech Category:Class Rank:Deck Officer Category:Class Rank:Master Technician